


forever's got a certain charm to it

by angryalchemist



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryalchemist/pseuds/angryalchemist
Summary: Roy’s always had a date on Valentine’s, and he figured this year would be no different, but—well. He’s not as young as he used to be, and the idea of wining and dining someone who isn’t going to stick around past the morning doesn’t hold quite the charm it used to.He wants long-term and commitment and forever and the rest of their lives, and if that isn’t a sign of end times, Roy’s not sure what is.





	forever's got a certain charm to it

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines day u nerds

 

The café is one of Roy’s favorites. It’s a little hole-in-the-wall place tucked away in the old downtown area that sees steady foot traffic but is never overwhelmed by it. Modern, but with a rustic charm to it simultaneously—clean and cozy and boasting the _best_ sandwiches in a ten mile radius.

His stomach growls as he thinks about said sandwiches, and he looks at his watch again. 2:37. His phone remains dark and notification-less, despite the three texts he’d sent periodically over the last half hour, so he figures it’s time to call it: he’s been officially stood up.

To be fair, he’d only been mildly lukewarm in his enthusiasm for the date himself. Really, he finds it a relief she didn’t show up. It was a force of habit to ask her out more than any real interest, he muses, sitting back in his chair. He’s always had a date on Valentine’s, and he figured this year would be no different, but—well. He’s not as young as he used to be, and the idea of wining and dining someone who isn’t going to stick around past the morning doesn’t hold quite the charm it used to.

He wants someone to come home to. He wants someone there for him and someone to be there for. He wants lazy afternoons on the couch bingeing crappy tv and mornings moving around each other effortlessly in the kitchen while they get ready for work.

He wants passionate nights that lead into mornings where they just stay curled up together because it’s the weekend and they don’t have anywhere to be. He wants good morning kisses and goodnight kisses and just-because-I-felt-like-it kisses throughout the day.

He wants for-the-hell-of-it dates because it’s Tuesday and they’re both free for lunch. He wants let’s-make-a-night-of-it dates that they plan a month in advance to celebrate a promotion. He wants invite-your-brother-and-his-girlfriend-along dates because it’s been a while since they’ve all gotten together and it’s time for a night out at the bar.

He wants long-term and commitment and forever and the rest of their lives, and if that isn’t a sign of end times, Roy’s not sure what is.

Lost in thought as he is about his evolving metamorphosis from casual playboy to mature adult looking to settle down, Roy doesn’t notice the approaching figure until a plate is set in front of him, and he blinks at his usual sandwich appearing before his eyes accompanied by a large mug of steaming coffee and a body sliding into the chair opposite him. Ed groans as he stretches out his legs, bumping Roy’s own as he slouches in the chair.

Roy looks between Ed and the sandwich, mouth watering at the aroma of fresh baked sourdough bread, but he feels compelled to point out, “I didn’t order this.”

“I know,” Ed says, “but you’ve been sitting here for almost an hour now and it’s kind of pathetic. I felt bad. Also I could hear your insides screaming from the counter. Figured I’d feed you before you died of starvation or something.”

Roy snorts. He reaches for the mug of coffee, holding it between his hands. “How thoughtful,” he drawls, but he does appreciate the gesture. Ed huffs and puffs and likes to pretend doing nice things for Roy is just such a hassle, but he never hesitates to be there for him, and a warm feeling settles in Roy’s chest. He looks down at his drink to avoid where that train of thought wants to go. “What’s in it?”

“Peppermint booze,” Ed tells him, throwing an arm over the back of his chair. He plays absently with the ends of his hair. A crooked grin lifts the corner of his mouth. “Looked like you could use a pick-me-up.”

Roy smiles ruefully as he brings the mug to his mouth. “Do I look _that_ pathetic?”

“You really do.” Ed sits up, leaning onto the table. “How does that feel, by the way? The great Roy Mustang, Casanova Extraordinaire, stood up on Valentine’s Day of all days?”

A sigh escapes him as he sets the mug back down, and Roy pulls his sandwich closer as he resigns himself to the mocking that is sure to follow him into the week. “Not pleasant,” he says thoughtfully, and he takes a bite of the sandwich. “But it’s less the fact she changed her mind than it is her not even texting me to tell me she had. We’re both adults here. I can handle a last-minute rejection.”

“That’s shitty,” Ed says, brow furrowed. “Sorry to hear it.”

Roy shrugs. “Nothing for it. And I’m not too devastated. I think I’m getting to that age where I’d rather spend time with a good friend than a date, anyway.” He smiles brightly at Ed and winks.

Ed laughs, a gentle huff that’s just slightly rough at the edges, and the way it lights him up makes Roy’s breath catch. The soft lighting of the café makes him glow, all blond hair and golden eyes and tanned skin, even half-rumpled from a day at work.

Unbidden, the image of waking up next to Ed crosses his mind, rolling over to find blond hair splayed over his pillows and golden eyes watching him, a sleepy smile on those lips as the morning sun makes him shine.

He sees Ed in his kitchen, standing at the stove while Roy stands behind him, hands on his hips; on his couch, sprawled out on his chest, his head over Roy’s heart as he snores softly; walking hand in hand with him in the grocery store, shopping for the week and arguing over whether to get milk or not; nights out with Al and Winry and Mei and Ling and Lan Fan and Riza and Maes and Jean and the rest of the guys, and nights that are just him and Ed and their home and maybe a cat or two.

He sees a gold band on Ed’s finger to match the rest of him, and a matching one on his own hand.

He sees _For as long as we both shall live_ and _Until death do us part_ and _forever_ and _I do._

Or maybe that’s just Roy’s inner romantic letting the fact it’s Valentine’s Day get to him.

A nudge to his leg brings Roy out of his daze, and Ed smiles at him, golden eyes bright. “You’re a sappy old man, Roy,” he says cheerfully. “Next thing you know you’re gonna be writing love notes to your crush again like you’re back in high school.”

It’s a joke, but Roy looks at him thoughtfully, chewing on his sandwich. Ed gazes back, cheeks flushing, but not breaking eye contact, chin up in challenge. He washes the bite down with a swig of his spiked drink and nudges back, letting his leg linger against Ed’s and feeling a burst of giddy hope when Ed doesn’t pull away.

“I have been told I have a way with words,” Roy eventually says, mouth curling up at the corner. It’s a soft grin, something sweet and fond because that’s how Ed makes him feel.

“That’s what all the saps say,” Ed says with a dramatic roll of his eyes.

They sit in companionable silence after that while Roy eats his sandwich. Ed pushes away from the table when Roy’s finished, standing and reaching for Roy’s empty plate and mug. “Okay, I gotta get back to work before the boss lady has my balls for taking an extended break.”

“Thank you, Edward,” Roy says, standing himself and grabbing his coat. On impulse, he steps closer to Ed, leaning down to press a soft, chaste kiss to Ed’s cheek. “This was probably one of my more favorite Valentine’s dates.”

Ed goes a lovely shade of red, and Roy’s gaze is drawn to the way he’s biting his lip before he pulls it back to golden eyes trained on him intensely.

“You missed,” Ed says, and Roy doesn’t have time to find a response before Ed is up on his toes to press a quick kiss to his lips, just as soft and chaste as the one Roy gave him.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Roy,” Ed murmurs against him. “Al’ll be out tonight, if you want to come over. I’ve got a war documentary with your name on it, if you’re interested.”

 _Forever_ and _I do_ and _You’re the love of my life._ Roy grins and steals one more kiss—a promise for more. “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter [@_angryalchemist](http://twitter.com/_angryalchemist) // tumblr @ [angry-alchemist](http://angry-alchemist.tumblr.com)


End file.
